1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrellas and more particularly pertains to a new book umbrella for allowing a user to read a book in the presence of bright light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of umbrellas is known in the prior art. More specifically, umbrellas heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art umbrellas include U. S. Pat. No. 5,396,915; U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,822; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,233; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,211; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 329,761; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 361,654.
In these respects, the book umbrella according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to read a book in bright sunlight.